


Pragmatism and Practicality

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Charlotte-centric, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Charlotte Lucas Collins' life after her marriage





	Pragmatism and Practicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



_I wonder, should I invite him to dine with us?_

That fateful question was to shape the rest of her life.

At first, she had only intended to help her friend Lizzy out of what must be a supremely awkward situation. Mr. Bennet’s intentions to throw Elizabeth and Mr. Collins together had been quiet evident to all of Meryton. Charlotte could only imagine how that lady was carrying on, having heard one of her cries. It was true enough that Mr. Collins marrying one of the Bennet girls would be a natural solution to the problem of the entail, but Charlotte simply did not understand why Mrs. Bennet had not pushed Mr. Collins in Mary’s direction. Surely she could see that Elizabeth could do better than her cousin, if only she had access to some sort of society? Especially with Mr. Bingley’s attentiveness to Jane – that marriage could open up a whole new social world for all of the Bennet daughters.

But then she had been struck by an idea – that perhaps she could secure Mr. Collins for herself. He was not a horrible-looking man – neither handsome nor hideous, simply a little soft – and while she knew men with more congenial personalities, Charlotte felt he would be a safe choice for a husband. She had ample experience in dealing with men who felt they always had something to say that people wanted to hear, even when it was not true. His family was respectable enough, as was his choice of profession. In fact, that profession was one of his attractions. 

Charlotte Lucas was an old maid of twenty-seven years, a woman who had been passed over in favor of other girls – girls who were prettier, more vibrant, more outgoing. She did not deceive herself, and was well-aware that she was no beauty herself, that next to women such as her dear friend Elizabeth or Lizzy’s sister Jane she would always be overlooked. There was no defect in her face or figure, but there was nothing to make her shine either. When her mother had relented and let Charlotte abandon the white dresses appropriate for a girl who had just come out, she had breathed a sign of relief. The dark blues and grays she favored suited her better – white had made her feel quite washed out, while fashionable frills and furbelows and fussy flowers had not improved her looks. Plain and simple suited her better. She could play the piano and dance well enough, but she disliked being on display.

What she wanted, more than anything, was a home of her own. A home that she could order to her own liking, a home where she would be in charge. A home where she could give her domestic talents free rein. Mr. Collins could easily be the key to that home, she realized as she hurried home to do what she could to improve dinner.

*** 

Lady Lucas was more than happy to host Mr. Collins – although she was friendly enough with Mrs. Bennet, Charlotte knew her mother enjoyed showing off her talents as a hostess. That, and Lady Lucas was quite alive to the promise of a suitor like Mr. Collins for her eldest daughter. He was an up-and-coming clergyman who served an influential patron, and he would one day be a landowner in Meryton. When he sat down to dinner at their table, he was favorably impressed. Lady Lucas made sure to point out Charlotte’s many virtues, and deftly maneuvered him into a seat close to Charlotte after dinner.  
Their courtship proceeded swiftly over the next two days, with walks in the garden and evenings spent listening to him prose on about Lady Catherine deBourgh and Rosings Park. She found it was easy enough to get him to tell her about the parsonage, which sounded like an excellent small home, with a garden and enough space for a few children. They would not live there forever, or so she hoped. Charlotte did not wish any ill to the Bennet family, but Longbourn was a lovely estate. The prospect of being its mistress one day would help her weather life in Kent. 

When Mr. Collins asked her to take an evening stroll in the garden on the third evening, Charlotte knew that this would be the moment she had been waiting twenty-seven years for. It was not romantic, although he certainly used enough flowery language for the novels Lady Lucas did not permit her daughters to read. Charlotte did wonder if he had used this same speech on Elizabeth.

"It is only right that a clergyman in my circumstances should set the example of matrimony in his parish, not by choosing just any lady but one who is admirably suited to the task of helpmeet. Secondly, that I am convinced that it will add very greatly to my happiness. Lastly, my very noble patroness, Lady Catherine deBourgh, has particularly recommended that I not delay in choosing a suitable wife.” He looked at her earnestly. “It would be my very great honor if you would accept my proposal of marriage.” 

And so, she agreed to marry him.

“I would ask you to allow me to tell Elizabeth about this happy development myself,” Charlotte said. “She and I have been friends for a long time.”

“Of course, my dear Charlotte,” he agreed. 

The next morning, Lady Lucas was overjoyed, planning what was needed to augment Charlotte’s trousseau and thinking of wedding clothes. There was a fine lace of her own mother’s making that she intended to trim the dress with, and then there would be a traveling outfit and caps suitable for a married lady. Charlotte had not seen her mother quite so excited in a long time. 

Still, she had an errand that she must carry out first.

“I would walk over to Longbourn this morning, Mother.” She had waited until her mother took a breath from excited planning. “I must speak to Elizabeth. After all, I would not have her hear about my news from someone else.”

“No,” Lady Lucas agreed. “After all, you will be part of the family after you marry Mr. Collins.” 

Charlotte admired her mother’s restraint in not mentioning how Charlotte would be the mistress of Longbourn one day, although she was sure that would come later. “Yes, and Lizzy is quite my dearest friend.”

“Very well,” Lady Lucas told her. “Pray, do not spend too long.”

*** 

"Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte--impossible!" 

Charlotte sat placidly as her friend reacted in confusion. She had not exactly expected Lizzy to be overjoyed that she was marrying Mr. Collins, but she had hoped for something different. She had hoped that Lizzy would be happy for her. She had hoped that Lizzy would understand the choice that Charlotte had made, but perhaps that had been too much. 

"Why should you be surprised, my dear Lizzy? Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins should be able to procure any woman's good opinion, because he was not so happy as to succeed with you?" 

Elizabeth flushed as though embarrassed, as if realizing how churlish she had acted. “Of course, I wish you all happiness, Charlotte. I just own that I am surprised you would choose a man such as Mr. Collins.”

“I am not romantic, you know. I never was. I ask only a comfortable home; and considering Mr. Collins's character, connection, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state." 

“Of course,” Elizabeth said. “I do hope that you and Mr. Collins will have every happiness, Charlotte. I am truly pleased for you.”

Charlotte did not stay much longer. It pained her to think that accepting Mr. Collins might have caused a rift between her and Lizzy, but she could not afford to spend the rest of her life as an old maid. She had to take the chance that she had been given and make the most of her opportunities.

She had not lied to Elizabeth, Charlotte reflected as she walked back to Lucas Lodge. She was not romantic, if only because she knew it would do her no good to be romantic. She was not beautiful, and she could not afford to wait any longer for a romantic hero to arrive in Meryton. She had to hope for the best, and she would work to make her situation a success. Mr. Collins seemed to have transferred all his affections, such as they were, to Charlotte. It was almost worse than if he had approached it as a strictly businesslike transaction, but she had gathered that he felt it was necessary to express emotions for the woman he intended to marry, even if she did not see how he could have formed an attachment. It was true that they had spoken at social events, generally when she was trying to draw him away from Lizzy, to give her dear friend some space. Perhaps she would not experience overwhelming bliss with the clergyman, but she also knew that she did not have to fear him mistreating her. That, and there would be little time to ponder her situation. Mr. Collins desired an expeditious wedding, although her parents had argued that some time was needed. Soon, however, Charlotte knew that she would be departing the only home she had ever known. She would be venturing into a new world.

The world of married life.

*** 

This was the last night she would spend under her parents’ roof as an unmarried woman, Charlotte reflected some weeks later as she sat in her wrapper and nightdress. This time tomorrow, she would no longer be Charlotte Lucas, pitied spinster. Instead she would be Charlotte Collins, wife. Her bridal finery was laid out for the morning, and the rest of her worldly goods packed for travel. Mr. Collins had told them he wished to leave directly after the ceremony to travel to Kent, a decision that Charlotte was quite pleased with. This morning, while they were preparing for Charlotte’s journey, her mother had broached the issue of the marriage bed. She was still not quite sure what it entailed, due to her mother’s rather vague explanations and exhortations, but she knew that matrimony was ordained for the procreation of children. She hoped that Mr. Collins had a better idea of what the marriage bed entailed, and assumed that he would know what must be done. The prospect made her a little nervous, but she was thankful that they would not spend their wedding night under her parents’ roof. 

The letters Mr. Collins had written while they had been separated had been rather pleasant to read. She was not fooled into believing that he had developed a grand passion for her – as he seemed to think was necessary – but she thought that they would make a suitable partnership. His letters were quite full of Lady Catherine deBourgh’s advice and strictures, but he had also written her a detailed description of the house, so that she might know more about her future home, her own establishment. She had not needed the all the prices and comparisons to items at Rosings Park, but his letters had enabled her to see the house in her mind. He had even hinted at a gift for his bride that made her rather curious. 

Today, she had gone to Longbourn to make a farewell visit to Lizzy. Their relationship had been somewhat strained, and Charlotte had not felt as welcome in the Bennets’ house as she once had. Perhaps it was her imagination, but it seemed that Mrs. Bennet was quite annoyed at the idea that Charlotte Lucas had stolen a march on all the Bennet girls, despite her plainness and lack of portion. That, and the idea that Charlotte Lucas would one day be the mistress of Longbourn was enough to overcome Mrs. Bennet’s respect for social niceties. Charlotte had been pleased when she could finally escape the older woman and be alone with Lizzy. Of all the things that she had to leave behind in Hertfordshire, her friendship with Elizabeth Bennet would be the one that she missed most. Although Lizzy had agreed to write to her and visit her in Kent, Charlotte knew it would not be the same. No mere letter could convey Lizzy’s spirit. 

Charlotte would just have to settle for the letters. Elizabeth had promised to write her, and Charlotte knew her friend would keep that promise. Lady Lucas would write as well, for Charlotte knew that her mother was quite alive to the social promise of Charlotte’s marriage. Her younger sisters would likely have much better options, possibly even a chance to marry for love. 

Marrying Mr. Collins was the right decision, Charlotte told herself, ignoring the fact that she had not had another possible choice. She would do her best to be a good wife, to make a comfortable life for herself and Mr. Collins.

It would have to be enough.

*** 

Their first carriage ride was something of an ordeal for Charlotte. 

The morning had flown by, with her mother helping her to dress for the wedding, making sure that all of her wedding finery was just as it should be. She and Mr. Collins had made their vows to each other, and before Charlotte had known it, the wedding breakfast was over, and the newlyweds were on their way.

Charlotte had brought her work-basket in the carriage, of course, as well as a book. She had not counted on what it might be like to be trapped in the carriage with Mr. Collins. Luckily, he was satisfied with her occasional nods and murmurs of assent, with occasional remarks about the changes in scenery. He was full enough of talk for any three men, and Charlotte consoled herself with the fact that they would not be making this trip very often. 

Her husband was not necessarily an inconsiderate man – he was quick enough to look to her comforts as soon as he had made sure of his own – and Charlotte was grateful that they had agreed to postpone the wedding night until they could be under their own roof. The parsonage was welcoming enough, with lovely laurel hedges around it. Mr. Collins – William, she told herself, she must think of him as William – gave her his arm so that she might step down from the carriage and walk into her new life. 

Inside, she found that Lady Catherine’s servants had delivered a basket of food and an invitation for Mr. Collins to bring his wife to Rosings Park the very next day so that she might meet Charlotte. It was more thoughtfulness than Charlotte would have expected, and it relieved some of her nerves. The idea of a long honeymoon was not to be entertained. Instead, Charlotte was eager to begin working on making the house her home, and eager to begin meeting the people who came to hear her husband’s sermons on Sundays. 

Her gift proved to be one that would take time to mature. The women of the area had assembled a collection of cuttings and seeds for her to plant in the spring. Naturally, he made much of the fact that Lady Catherine deBourgh had contributed a rose cutting and seeds for several herbs that were grown in the Rosings Park kitchen gardens. Charlotte was touched by the simple gesture of thoughtfulness, and treasured it more than any other gift. She looked forward to tending her part of the garden, even if it meant spending more time in her husband’s presence.

Before any of these events could happen, however, Charlotte knew that she had to get through her wedding night. It seemed all too soon that she was waiting for her husband to join her.

When it was all over, when he slept, Charlotte found herself lying awake. The whole experience had not been unpleasant, but she was not exactly eager for a repeat of the performance. William had been gentle with her, and he had seemed pleased with her responses. Somehow the kiss he had given her, afterwards, seemed far more intimate than any of the other acts they had shared – perhaps because it had not been required of him. It had been nice, she decided.

Perhaps she could not ask for more.

*** 

Charlotte was to remember that first visit to Rosings Park all her life. All of Mr. Collins’ speeches about what various items at Rosings Park had cost had not quite prepared her for the grandeur of the house. It had a cold and forbidding air, even if it was quite lovely. Everything was arranged just precisely so, Charlotte noticed.

She knew precisely how to handle Lady Catherine from the moment she saw her – an older lady who clearly enjoyed ruling the lives of everyone around her. She was finely dressed in fashionable garments suitable for a widow, and she wore an air of utter command with perfect comfort. She was the type of woman who would refuse to hear things that made her unhappy – at least if they came from a person she considered beneath her. Mr. Collins knew precisely how to flatter her and saw nothing wrong with Lady Catherine’s belief that she was a completely superior person. There was no point in rocking the boat, Charlotte knew – Lady Catherine held the living that Mr. Collins must retain until the day he came into possession of Longbourn, or until a better prospect came along. As his wife, she would do everything she could to aid him.

They began to build their life together. Charlotte soon found that she was able to order her days so that she did not have to spend very much time alone with Mr. Collins. He did not shirk his duty to his church, although some of his congregation might have wished for a little less involvement on his part. He also took an inordinate amount of pride in the parsonage’s garden, and Charlotte thought that it would be a delightful place to sit in the summer. Her duties inside the house were not onerous, and she had an ample amount of time to sit in the parlour and sew, or read, or write letters. She wrote to her mother and Elizabeth regularly, making sure to write of all the things she enjoyed or saw. She also enjoyed assisting the people her husband served, especially when it came to the children. 

She longed for children, longed to hold a sweet infant in her arms and know it was her own child. So far, the marriage had not been fruitful in that area, but Charlotte was not concerned. They would come, in time. She was sure of it.

*** 

The time between their wedding and March flew by swiftly, and Charlotte was beyond excited at the prospect of showing her family and her dear friend just how well she was doing. She knew that Elizabeth was likely not looking forward to the prospect of time spent with her one-time suitor, and was pleased that she had decided to come in spite of that obstacle. She thought, or hoped at least, that the strain on their friendship had been healed by time. It was true that their letters back and forth were the sort of chatty letter that could be read aloud in any setting, but Charlotte treasured them.

She could hardly restrain herself when she saw Elizabeth step down from the coach. She was pleased to see her father and younger sister, but it was even better to see Lizzy. They greeted each other as true friends, and Charlotte knew in an instant that the rift was healed. 

She enjoyed showing the house off, although not in the same way that William did. Instead, she allowed her work to speak for itself, that their home was a place where people could feel comfortable staying. Charlotte could see that Lizzy still thought she had made a somewhat unwise decision, and made sure that Elizabeth understood that she was happy. She had been able to order her life in such a way to make herself happy, even if her friend would not have been able to handle the same situation. Charlotte never failed to be surprised that her husband had ever thought Elizabeth Bennet would be suited to life in this parsonage, that Elizabeth Bennet would have bowed under meekly to Lady Catherine deBourgh. It was a fact that parsonage life suited Charlotte quite well. She enjoyed helping other people with their small problems, and did not mind nodding her head and meekly assenting to the desires of her husband or Lady Catherine, because neither of them asked for anything truly horrible. 

Charlotte did allow herself to smile in Lizzy’s direction, while referring to Lady Catherine as a “most attentive neighbor”. While it was true that Lady Catherine often issued directives, she rarely troubled herself to check that those directives had been carried out. In fact, Charlotte had noticed that she often made the same recommendations over and over again. She had become deft at deflecting her husband’s attention to those directives not being followed, able to show him something she had done. It was a small price to pay for having her own establishment, even if she knew that Lizzy would never see it her way.

Dinner at Rosings Park would be entertaining, she thought, and she hoped that she and Lizzy would be able to talk it over in the morning when William was in his garden, just like they had done in the past. Her poor sister Maria was quite afflicted with nerves, between their father and Charlotte’s husband talking about how impressive Rosings Park and its mistress were, but Elizabeth only smiled when William told her not to worry about not having clothes as fine as the ladies of Rosings Park. Not that Elizabeth needed finery to outshine the ladies of Rosings Park, Charlotte thought loyally. Her dear friend would attract approving attention wherever she went.

Several times during the evening, she found herself meeting Lizzy’s eyes and almost smiling, such as when Lady Catherine stated that she wished she had been acquainted with Mrs. Bennet, so that she might have better advised Mrs. Bennet on the raising of daughters. As Charlotte watched the conversation, she realized that Mrs. Bennet was really not so different from Lady Catherine, with both ladies sharing a rather single-minded devotion to ensuring everyone present understood their point of view. It was simply that Lady Catherine had more power to compel people to do as she wished.

The Bennet girls might not be perfect, Charlotte thought, but she did think that they were all more attractive and more pleasant than poor Miss Anne deBourgh. Charlotte would not have traded places with the younger woman for all the money in the world. She might not live in a rich house, but at least she could order things as she pleased. Lady Catherine was full of talk about the grand alliance Anne was destined for, but it did not escape Charlotte’s notice that Anne remained under her mother’s roof.

***

The arrival of Mr. Darcy and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, afforded the inhabitants of Rosings Park and the parsonage great entertainment. Charlotte was not greatly surprised to find that these two gentlemen came to the parsonage to visit, not with Elizabeth Bennet staying under her roof. She had seen that Mr. Darcy was interested in her friend, even if Elizabeth did not seem to see it herself. It was true that the two of them had not started off on the best of terms, but Charlotte thought that if only Lizzy could get past that first impression, she would see what a fine man Mr. Darcy was – not because he was rich and influential, but because he was a man of intellect and honor. 

“The garden looks quite fine,” Mr. Darcy told Charlotte as they both watched his cousin converse with Elizabeth. 

“Thank you. The rose cutting Lady Catherine gave us on the occasion of our wedding is growing quiet nicely.”

Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam were all smiles and quick words, while Charlotte and Mr. Darcy sat in relative silence. It was not until Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy if he had seen her sister Jane while in town that the conversation suffered any awkward moments, and the visit ended soon. 

The arrival of the gentlemen at Rosings Park gave the parsonage residents a bit of a reprieve from the required visits to the great house. Charlotte rather enjoyed the interlude, as it gave her a chance to fully demonstrate her domestic talents. It also meant that she and Lizzy had more quiet time for conversation, to enjoy each other’s company in quiet contentment. It was the period of their visit that Charlotte enjoyed most.

When they were called back to Rosings Park, Charlotte was quite entertained to see how Colonel Fitzwilliam made his way directly to Lizzy’s side. Mr. Darcy sat by Anne deBourgh, but Charlotte noticed that his eyes often strayed to the much-livelier pair, especially when Lizzy’s laugh rang out. Colonel Fitzwilliam seemed like precisely the sort of man Lizzy might wish for – or that any woman might wish for, Charlotte acknowledged with a small sigh. All too soon, Lady Catherine broke up the conversation, introducing the subject of Mr. Darcy’s sister Georgiana. Later, however, they had the pleasure of listening to Lizzy play the pianoforte, and Charlotte had the pleasure of watching two handsome men pay attention to her dear friend. She could not help but hope that Lizzy would return their regard, as both of them seemed far preferable to Mr. Wickham, whom Charlotte could not like.

She was therefore not surprised that the two men often made their way to the parsonage, to offer to walk with the ladies of the house. Sometimes Charlotte joined them on their excursions, but more often she remained behind in her house. It was pleasant to think of a future where Lizzy might form a lasting connection with Colonel Fitzwilliam, that Charlotte might assist her in finding a congenial marriage partner. It would be nice, she thought, and the thought pleasantly occupied her mind when she found herself with a few minutes to sit down.

Yet one day Elizabeth returned from such a walk with Colonel Fitzwilliam, looking very distressed indeed. Charlotte could get nothing from her, except that she must have walked too far in the sun and developed a headache, but Charlotte knew there was something deeper. It was distressing that Lizzy seemed to feel she could not share whatever was troubling her. All Charlotte could do for her friend was to offer her impersonal comforts, such as she would do for any visitor.

Too soon, the six weeks of Lizzy’s visit was up. Charlotte listened to her husband assure her dear friend that he hope she would find a marriage that equaled the felicity of his marriage to Charlotte, among the many other things he desired Elizabeth to report to their connections in Hertfordshire. She was saddened to see Lizzy go, but had to admit that with the departure of Mr. Darcy and his cousin, their local society was quite flat. 

She hoped they would be able to visit again soon. Perhaps Elizabeth pitied her, but Charlotte knew that she had more happiness here in the parsonage than she would have had at Lucas Lodge. William was not really so bad, once you grew used to his little foibles. That, and Charlotte had begun to suspect that her long-awaited dream was about to come true.

*** 

The news that Lydia Bennet had done the unthinkable, and run away with George Wickham traveled fast, even to Kent. William had any number of things to say on the subject, and none of them were good. Of course, his primary concern was how Lady Catherine deBourgh might view his connection to that family. Charlotte was able to calm him somewhat, and dissuade him from travelling to Meryton. 

“After all, would you want to be away from Lady Catherine for such a reason?” Charlotte kept her eyes on her needlework. “It would be much better to send a letter, to set down your words of advice in writing.”

“My dear Charlotte,” he said after a moment, “I believe that is excellent counsel.” 

He took himself off to his study to compose the letter, and Charlotte knew she would be hearing about the letter – not only before he sent it, but for some time afterwards. Unfortunately, he had remembered one of Charlotte’s remarks, that Lydia’s poor behavior was caused by the degree of indulgence she received from Mrs. Bennet, and chose to put it in the letter, but that could not be helped. It was nothing that Lizzy had not said herself, but she hoped that her friend would be thankful that Charlotte had stopped William from descending on the Bennets in their darkest hour. She was, however, aghast that he had seen fit to relay it to Lady Catherine, using it as a chance to illustrate how devoted he was to her service and to good order and propriety. It meant, however, that Lady Catherine was apt to bring it up at the many dinners they shared at Rosings Park.

Charlotte was as relieved as anyone when word came that Lydia and Wickham were married and headed to the northern part of England, where hopefully the foolish girl would be unable to cause more trouble for her family. 

They enjoyed peace and quiet, until the day came that the inhabitants of the parsonage received a note cancelling their weekly engagement, as Lady Catherine deBourgh would be away for a few days. 

The news that Jane Bennet had accepted the proposal of Mr. Bingley was one that made Charlotte quite happy. It was an excellent match, and certainly no more than Jane deserved. Charlotte’s hope, however, was that Jane’s marriage would afford her dear friend Lizzy more opportunities to find a man that suited her. That news almost made up for the ill-temper with which Lady Catherine complained about another Bennet sister who apparently had designs on Mr. Darcy, whom Lady Catherine viewed as her own property. Charlotte was not displeased, but she did hope that this news would not have a negative affect on William’s living. She rather liked her parsonage, after all.

This time, it took little persuasion to convince William to write a letter to his Bennet connections. On the one hand, it would not do to anger Lady Catherine, and lose their position. On the other hand, Mr. Darcy was a land-owner on a much larger scale, and he doubtless had other livings available that were even finer than this one. It was an excellent example of covering all the approaches. While she was unable to keep him from referring to Lydia’s situation, she was able to give him an even more important piece of news to share, that she was expecting a child. 

It was not long before William received a reply to his letter, informing him that his intelligence had been correct, and that Mr. Darcy was taking Lizzy to be his wife. Charlotte was overjoyed, not only by the news of her good friend’s good fortune, but also by Mr. Bennet’s advice that Mr. Darcy might be a better choice than Lady Catherine – especially that he might have more ways to rewards someone who stood beside him in a time of need.

As William prepared to travel up to Rosings Park for his daily meeting with his patroness, at which he would break the unpleasant news if she was not already aware of it, Charlotte decided to start making her own preparations. She did so want to attend her dear friend’s wedding, and she had a suspicion that a small break from Lady Catherine would soon be in order.

It would be good to see Lizzy again, Charlotte thought. Perhaps her good fortune would result in changes to Charlotte’s life as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I had fun working with Charlotte in a longer format.  
> I did help myself to some dialogue from Miss Austen, including a slightly changed version of Mr. Collins' proposal because he does seem like the guy who would reuse a good speech.  
> Also, while the fic is based on the novel, I couldn't resist stealing the moment from the mini-series where Charlotte invites him to dinner because you can see the lightbulb moment. Otherwise, everything else is taken from the novel.


End file.
